Death Note: M Chronicles
by Erith Raine
Summary: The story follows Mello during the four year gap in his life we did not see in the series: right after L's death, his part in the mafia, Kira, and eventually, his own fate- Possible romance, MelloxOC. Violence. Language. Ratings may change. Good plot.
1. Motivation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, or the character's therein. It belongs to it's creator, Tsugumi Ohba. I write for pleasure, not profit, but reviews are gladly accepted ^_^

**Update: **I am currently working on the new chapter, but I have gone back to fix a few errors I found regarding dates and added a few more scenes. I apologize for any future inconsistencies in advance.

**I'm using the anime timeline (2007-2012), not the manga's.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: M Chronicles<strong>

_Prologue - Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><em>The man leaned in his chair as he folded his hands on the desk.<em>

_"Mello, listen; you too, Near. Can't the two of you work together?"_

_"All right, sounds good." the young, white-haired pre-teen spoke, twirling a strand of hair with his finger as he put together a massive jigsaw puzzle._

_Mello, who had been standing in the center of the room, clenched his fists in frustration. "It'll never work, Roger! We can't do this together. You know I don't get along with Near. We've always competed against each other...always." his voice faded and the sound of the winter breeze could be heard through the open window. _

_A leaf fell from a tree and a long quietness had filled the room. The shocking and untimely news of L and Watari's sudden deaths had left the residents of Wammy's House in complete turmoil and most unprepared for the future, all wondering who would be the next in line to succeed L._

_Due to this unexpected turn of events, the current manager, Roger Ruvie, was now given the grievous duty of taking over the orphanage in Watari's place. To put it bluntly: Roger couldn't stand kids, and preferred insects over the latter. But after a night of thinking things over, Roger decided, in the end, to honor his friends wishes and take over for his sake. The only problem now was..._

_...well, determining which of L's two most important proteges would be the right successor. _

_"You know what? It's fine." Mello spoke, breaking the silence. "Near should be the one to succeed L. He's not like me. He never gets emotional. He just uses his head; like it's a game or a puzzle." the young, blonde haired teen put his head down and turned away, clenching his fist. "And as for me, I'm leaving...this institution." he said in a disgusted tone as he began to walk towards the door._

_"Wait, Mello!" Roger pleaded as he stood up, placing his hands firmly on the desk. But Mello didn't stop._

_"Don't waste your breath. I'm almost fifteen years old. I'll live my life my own way." he mumbled as he left, closing the large, heavy doors behind him._

_December 5 2007. _

_That was the turning point in his life. For Mello, everything changed that day. Little did he know, that from that day forth, he would be pitted in a constant battle against the infamous Kira and his rival, Near. Mello had chosen his path. And the decisions he would make from then on would determine his final destiny in this ultimate battle._

_Three months have since passed..._

**1: New Beginning**

March 13, 2008

Since the day he had left Wammy's House in Winchester, England, Mello had managed to find a decent-paying full-time job on one of the flourishing streets in London. He worked in a small gothic clothing store, and now, with the three months of savings he had done, Mello knew he had finally made enough money to get a plane ticket to America. There, he would begin actively hunting Kira. But in order to do so, he believed the best way to start was by tracking down elusive criminals that Kira himself had not even discovered yet. At the same time, however, Mello also wanted to prove himself as L's true and most worthy successor. To put it bluntly- Mello didn't want to catch Kira simply out of "justice", but wanted to be better than Near. He wanted to show the world that he was Number One.

Mello waited in the back room of the shop, sitting in an irritated fashion on a dilapidated couch. He grumbled while he ripped off the wrapper to a fresh chocolate bar he held in his hand. He ferociously bit off a chunk of the dark candy and began to chew harshly until the sound of the door was heard. He looked up to see a tall, skinny woman standing in the doorway. Her hair was black and had pink highlights in it. Her eyebrow and her nose were also pierced, and the dark makeup she wore gave her a ghostly and sickly appearance.

"Oy, just what do you think you're doing back 'ere? Lounging? You've a job to do, kid." She spoke with her heavy British accent. The woman tapped her foot on the cold, dusty wooden floor and crossed her arms. Mello scoffed.

"Gimme a break, Abi! I'm so sick of sitting at that pointless counter doing nothing. We haven't had a single customer all day and I have more important things to be doing. Hate to break it to you," he stood up, "but I'm leaving."

"Eh, where do you think you're going?" she spoke with her heavy British accent.

He turned to her and gave her an oddly-creepish grin. "Now that I've made enough money, I think It's time I go to America. You can find someone else to do this ridiculous job in my place." Mello said while standing to his feet. He swung his black jacket from off the nearby holder and placed it over his shoulder. "Nice knowing you, Abi. I'm outta here!" He waved his hand in dismissal as he left through the back door.

She stood there, watching as the young teen disappeared into the dark alley. He had been like that since day one on the job. And the 32 year old woman only knew as much about him that he wanted her to know: He was alone. He had no family _and _he hated Kira. She could understand why he did, since she, herself, did not consider Kira's actions to be justice at all. In a way, she almost pitied the poor boy. But smiling, she just whispered "May God be with you, kid," and closed the door behind him.

A light snowfall had descended upon the city of London. Mello walked quietly through its dirty streets and thought to himself. For some time now, he had contemplated about going to Los Angeles. He had taken a slight interest in the recent activities of the ever-growing criminal underworld there and had found quite a liking to the way they worked. The truth of the matter was, he wanted to join them. Upon hours of extensive research, Mello had discovered that they, too, wanted to get rid of Kira.

Not only did this Kira threaten their existence, but also the existence of their criminal-like empires. With a decrease in crime, it meant a major decrease in income. And no income meant no money...ultimately leading to no power. It was these thoughts which drove Mello. And he believed that he could prove to be a valuable asset to the Mafia. In fact, just the other day it was by pure luck when Mello had accidentally intercepted an e-mail by a man who went by the name "Quinn", claiming he was part of the _Silver Legion_, a recently formed secret criminal organization whose main objective was clearly hunting down Kira. The e-mail the man had sent out was obviously meant to be received by a fellow comrade; however, upon researching the friends' name, the man had been dead for quite some time. His name: Bryce Eastwood. Apparently the 28 year-old had been convicted of several bank robberies in the past year, and had broken out of jail three times. Bryce had been on the run for nearly six months, that was, until recently, when he had been arrested once more. But with his face being plastered all over the news, it wasn't long before Kira got a hold of him and killed him.

Mello clenched his fists in anger at the thought of Kira- the one person in the world he despised more than Near. Kira was the one who took _him_ away. L….the only man in the world Mello had ever grown respect and admiration for. And Kira took him away from him. The anger Mello felt was almost painful. He_despised _Kira for what he did, no- he **_loathed _**the bastard. And since that day at Wammy's House when he learned about his beloved mentor's death, Mello vowed he would stop at nothing to find Kira and destroy him.

He pushed the thought away - for now. Mello had grown tired, and felt it best to not think about the painful subject. He tightened his grip on the dark jacket he had draped around his shoulders and hurried back to his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is a story I've been mentally chewing on for a while. I've been a dedicated fan of the series since it came out, and being a huge fan of Mello, I wanted to write a story about what I believed could have happened during the four year time-gap in his life that we didn't see - right after L's death, and before his own demise-


	2. Reason

I apologize for the super late update! I rewrote this chapter about 7 times, and I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with the last part 100%.

I may do some possibly editing, but this will have to do for now! Please, let me know what you think! Your thoughts are greatly appreciated!

_Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note: M Chronicles<strong>

_Chapter 2_

* * *

><p>Mello continued to make his way towards his home, which was located on the poorer side of town. Not to say that every building was falling apart or made of bad quality, but it was an area where people less fortunate lived. The streets were lined with markets, and the sidewalks were crowded with men, woman and children going about their daily lives. He crossed his arms as he scurried through the noisy crowds of people.<p>

In an instant, a great sense of disgust overwhelmed him. Being around this many people made him feel small. Weak. Insignificant. And oh, how he hated it. Mello knew he would never understand them; so simple-minded and so ignorant to what was happening all around. It was impossible, he thought, to think and be like normal people. In fact, it almost made him feel sick at how feeble the average human mind was. Mello rolled his eyes at the thought while he ripped open his last bar of chocolate, making a mental note to pick up some more later.

His small apartment was located in a secluded area of the giant city, a place Mello had found to his liking. The apartment complex he was staying in had been neglected and was run-down. He didn't mind it so much, however, seeing how it was that he would only be staying there temporarily. And, after a threatening talk with the owner, Mello had been allowed to stay there free of charge. This was largely due to the fact that he had done a full background check on the owner. And, upon research, Mello learned of the man's secret double life, dealing with illegal drugs on the black market behind closed doors. He used this to his advantage and blackmailed the apartment owner into letting him stay. Of course, Mello hadn't been surprised when that pathetic man agreed. His tactics had always worked. Always.

The young teen kicked off the snow from his shoes and entered the door into his apartment.

"You're back." a quiet voice spoke out from the shadows.

"Heads up."

Mello looked up, using his quick reflexes to grab the item that was thrown at him.

"Thought you could use that." the figure said as he let out a puff from his cigarette. His legs were crossed, and he was seated on the dark couch, with the only source of light reflecting off his face from his gaming console.

"You know me better than anyone, Matt." Mello smirked while flipping on the nearby light switch. He gave his simple black office chair a quick spin before taking a seat in it.

"You came home sooner than I was expecting. I take it your done there?" Matt asked, stretching himself across the couch.

The blonde-haired boy chomped on his dark candy and turned on the monitor screen. "Yeah, I told Abi I quit. That place bore the hell out of me and You know how I am when it comes to stupid people." He reminded Matt, placing his hand on the mouse. He clicked on his inbox and began to skim through his email, becoming irritated at the tons of junk mail he had received.

Mello grunted. Overtime, he had grown to hate computers and really, anything of the sort. It was a fact. Not only was he horrible with them, but he found them to be a careless strategy when it came to getting a job done. Yes. It was true that he always preferred working 'behind the scenes' during a situation, but to him, he felt that the Internet was full of nothing but "useless shit" and believed that there were far better methods to use in achieving his goals.

L was the only one who had ever mastered the art of technology and no one would ever change Mello's mind on that.

Whenever a task required the use of computers, he left it in the hands of his best friend, Matt, who excelled greatly in the subject. It was only in forms of communicating in which Mello found them to be of any use at all and, with a little help from Matt, he had learned how to exchange messages with others through a private highly-secured network. The reason for this was to stay hidden from the prying eyes of the "ever-omniscient" Kira, whom Mello believed had been using the Internet to do "God's bidding". He was no fool, and he very well knew that if Kira wished to succeed, he would not hesitate to take out all who opposed him.

A coward's tactic, for a cowardly criminal.

Yes - Mello felt as if that were the case.

No.

He knew it was.

"So, what's going to happen now. Do you have something in mind?" Matt yawned and let out a deep breath while throwing his hands behind his head.

"I always do, Matt. Everything is under complete control."

"Right, right." the red-haired teen leaned forward and turned on his Gameboy. "I forgot you were always one step ahead of the game."

The room went quiet once more and the two prodigious teens returned to their usual business.

An untitled message in Mello's inbox soon caught his eye and he clicked it open.

_M:_

_I recieved your offer to join us, in return for information on Kira's whereabouts._

_You and I. We both want Kira's head. But I am afraid I cannot accept your offer._

_How you learned of the Silver Legion's name is an outstanding feat in and of itself. And though I applaud you for your efforts in finding us, w__e cannot allow outsiders of any sort to join us. _

_You've learned too much as it is._

_If you keep insisting to join us, I'll be forced to track you down and kill you, and I don't want to have to do that. _

_This contact will be terminated by the time you receive this. You will not be able to find us again._

_So, let's put this behind us and part ways quietly. _

_-Q_

The message was straightforward.

Mello stared at the screen and firmly gripped the mouse even tighter. They had refused his service.

Something Mello found to be quite irritating. He let out a deep frustrated breath.

He would not allow this.

L's death had pushed Mello beyond his limits, and to avenge him was the only reason he kept on going. He had gotten to far and would not accept defeat of any kind.

Concocting his own witty plan within his mind, he grabbed a nearby pen and quickly wrote something down on a small slip of paper before standing to his feet.

Mello was going to find a way. He always did.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked, letting out a smoky breath.

"Not at all." Mello said while he straightened out his jacket. He then turned to his dark-headed friend and gave him an odd sinister-like smile. "Matt, start packing. We're going to America."

"Sounds fun." the quick-minded teen spoke as he swiftly caught Mello's wallet between his index and middle fingers. He stood up and slid his big, goggle-like glasses over his eyes, knowing exactly what needed to be done.

"Two tickets and a box of chocolates." Matt confirmed.

"You got it. I want us out of here first thing tomorrow morning." he said while he started making his way towards his room. He placed his hand on the doorknob and slightly turned. "Oh, and while your at it, do me a favor." Mello yawned. "Tell the lady I want the window."

Matt nodded before quietly slipping out the door.

They wouldn't be returning to this place. From here on out, things were going to get interesting.


End file.
